Protection
by FallenPrinceLoki
Summary: Vincent is teamed with Yuffie and Tifa this time. What happens when the one doing the protecting is the one who needs it in return?
1. Picking Teams

**Authors Note**:_This is my first __Final Fantasy__ fic so be nice. I love Vincent, so he is going to get picked on...but then again so is Cloud. Also, this is going to start out kinda humorous at Vincent and Clouds expense. Then it will get more serious as it progresses. I don't own anything that has to do with FFVII except for a __Cerberus__ key chain and Vincent model so no suing! No flamers either, I will sic Vincent on you!_

* * *

Picking Teams

Why Cloud let Yuffie pick the teams this time was beyond him. Yuffie only wanted Tifa and Vincent and herself of course. Leaving Cloud with Cid, Barret and Red XIII. Of course Cloud didn't agree with this arrangement. He said he needed a close combat person on his team. But the others new it was because he had feeling for Tifa. Vincent leaned against the wall and listened as the teams were being decided. He knew that he was going to end up with Yuffie and that he would have to listen to her whine during the whole mission. He was somewhat prepared to handle that but what he wasn't prepared for was what happened next.

"Why can't I take Tifa this time?" Yuffie whined.  
"Because she is always on the same team I am. I need a close combat person." Cloud replied crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. Tifa just stood there grinning. She knew Cloud would give in soon especially since Vincent wasn't chipping in to defend him and the others were trying very hard to contain their laughter.

"I want Tifa this time! You said I could pick teams and I picked Tifa and Vinny!" Yuffie stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Vincent cringed when he heard his name shortened to Vinny but he said nothing. Cloud sighed and dropped is arms to his sides. His shoulders fell with them.  
"Fine, Tifa and Vincent are on your team." Cloud told her.

He couldn't believe she used that ploy against him. Vincent snapped his head up and looked at Cloud. He couldn't believe that he agreed to it.

"YAY! I knew you would see things my way!" she screamed happily.  
Tifa just smiled at Cloud and shook her head. She knew exactly where Yuffie learned that trick. Cloud shook his head in defeat.  
"I will be fine Cloud. Vincent is here to protect us." Tifa told him throwing a glance at the gunner leaning on the wall.  
"I will go and start dinner." She turned on her heels and headed for the kitchen with the boys still trying to keep from laughing.  
"Yuffie, will you come and help me please?" Tifa called as she walked past Yuffie who was now doing a victory dance in front of Cloud.  
"Sure!" she said as she sprinted towards the kitchen almost falling on her face.

The others waited until she was gone before they finally let go of their laughter. Vincent could handle Yuffie and Barret, hell even Yuffie and Cid but he wasn't so sure he could handle two hormonal ladies at once. That thought sent an unnoticed shiver down his spine. He had never worked on a team with just Tifa before, or at least not without the others so he didn't know what her weaknesses were and he didn't know how to compensate for them. At least with Yuffie he knew what she could do and what she only thought she could do. He didn't have anything against Tifa, he just didn't like being in a battle and not knowing too much about this teammates. He made the mistake of pissing Tifa off one time and needless to say he is now very cautious as to what he says to her. He rubbed his left side at the memory. Cloud speaking forced him out of his thoughts. He brought his piercing crimson eyes to meet Clouds blue ones.

"Vincent...Vincent?" Cloud said looking up to him. Even though he was leaning he was still tall.  
"Yes Cloud?" the gunner replied  
"You going to be ok? You know, with Yuffie and Tifa?" he asked.  
"I'll manage." came Vincent's quiet reply.  
"He will handle it better than you sure as hell did! He doesn't cave as easily as you do!" yelled Cid as he doubled over again from laughing.

Cloud turned to the others to defend his case.  
"She cheated! Tifa does that to me all the time and now she is too! What was I supposed to do?"  
"Damn girls...have you...wrapped round their fingers Cloud." Barret said between laughter.  
"Why did you let the brat pick the teams anyways?" Cid asked as he lit his cigarette.

His laughter had ceased for the moment.  
"She said she was tired of the normal teams and wanted to change things up. Said I wasn't very good at it since she always ended up with the same team. So I jokingly told her to pick the teams then. Well as you noticed she took me serious." Cloud finished looking down at the floor of the Highwind.

"Captain, we are approaching our destination." A crew member called over the intercom.  
"Shit, I forgot 'bout landing tonight with all this damn excitement." Cid grumbled as he walked to the wheel.  
"Everyone park your asses, we're landing." he called over the intercom.

Tifa and Yuffie prepared the kitchen so nothing would fall and readied themselves for the landing. Cid could get a little rough. Everyone else grabbed a hold of something to brace themselves except for Vincent. He stood his ground against the wall as they began their decent. _This is going to be a rough mission_ he thought to himself.


	2. Dishes

Authors Note: So this is starting out pretty humorous, and that is the way I wanted it, but I assure you its going to get rough after about chapter 6 so please bear with me.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Dishes

Chapter 2

Cid landed the ship outside of Junon and began to set the barriers around it. Meanwhile in the kitchen Yuffie was getting her rolling stomach under control.

"I never thought Cloud would agree to let me take you on my team Tifa." Yuffie said as she straightened.

"I would have to say you have that pouting thing down well Yuffie." Tifa said with a giggle as she poured the batter into the frying pan.

"Yea, well I had a good teacher." Yuffie replied as she hoped up on the counter.

"Vinny could use some different company. Hanging out with Cloud and them has made him a grumpy butt plus he is still way too quiet."

"Yuffie, Vincent has always been quiet. Probably always will." Tifa replied flipping over the pancakes.

"I know. But still. We are going to make this mission fun. Poor Vinny, how do you think he will handle us?" She questioned swinging her legs.

"Like he always does. Besides, he will protect us while we are checking out the cave." She couldn't help but laugh.

"This is the first time we have been teamed together without the others, so now I get to see how he works. This will be good for both of us."

Tifa pulled the pancakes off the stove and loaded it up on the serving plate along with the bacon and sausage. She made enough to feed a small army. But that was Tifa for you, always looking out for others.

"Lets get this out there; the boys have got to be getting hungry." Tifa said as she took a hold of the serving tray and the pitcher.

"Ok." Yuffie grabbed everything else. She took the sausage and bacon plates and grabbed the syrup.

"Vinny being our big bad protector. I like the sound of that." Yuffie said to Tifa from behind her. Tifa just smiled.

Just as she figured the boys were around the table talking strategy. Well Vincent was mainly listening and once in awhile offering his opinion. When Tifa and Yuffie sat the food down on the table they themselves sat down to eat.

"Breakfast for dinner? What the hell Teef?" Barret questioned as he reached some pancakes.

"It's all that is left in the cupboards. If you don't want to eat it then go hungry." Tifa replied in a soft voice. Cid chuckled and so did Cloud. Tifa was good at putting people in their places. It had to come from tending bar. Vincent would normally eat in his room except on the eve of a mission. But tonight they needed to finish making the plans for the mission they were on so he ate at the table with the rest of the group. They all knew how uncomfortable this made him. Yet they appreciated the gesture from the stoic gunman.

Dinner went pretty uneventful. Yuffie and Cid continued bickering back and fourth to each other, Tifa was talking to Barret and Cloud and Vincent was eating in silence. When everyone was done eating it came time to do the cleanup and tonight it was Yuffie and Vincent. There wasn't any food left. Like always everyone went back for seconds or thirds except Vincent. He didn't eat a lot anyways and he didn't have to in order to keep his energy up. Hojo saw to that. Cid saw how little he ate and couldn't resist the urge to comment.

"Damn Vin, you keep eating like that you're gonna disappear on us. Get any damn skinnier you will float away when that cloak of yours catches the wind." He said as he leaned back in his chair. Vincent only had a half a plate of food. This is mainly why he ate in his room. Vincent rolled his eyes at Cids comment and thankfully no one else noticed as he stood up from his chair and began clearing plates from the table.

"Yuffie it's your turn to help clean too you know." Cloud said as he rubbed his belly and yawned.

"I know, I know." She said as she stood and picked up what Vincent didn't grab. It wasn't a lot, only the pitcher and silverware. She hated doing dishes. The only good thing was she got to do them with Vincent. But she had to do the washing and he got to do the drying since she never saw him take his gauntlet off. For once she wanted to be able to dry. Everyone else but Tifa made her do the washing, they all dried but she never got partnered with Tifa for cleanup.

He walked silently in the kitchen and set the dishes on the counter for her. He took up a rag and began to clean off the stove with his human hand. She was amazed at how quiet he could be with his metal boots. Yuffie followed behind him and set her dishes down and turned on the water to the right temperature. She put the stopper in the sink. She loved adding the soap because of the foam bubbles that would rise from the sink. They were fun to make soap sculptures in when the sink was filling. When the sink was full she shut the water off and dropped the dishes in the sink admiring the chocobo she made out of soap suds. Though it looked like a giant soap bubble and not a chocobo.

Vincent knowing he was needed for drying grabbed a new towel and took his place next to Yuffie and began drying the dishes she handed him. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Vinny, we are going to have fun tomorrow. There is a really cool cave that Tifa and I want to check out."

Vincent continued to dry the dishes in silence. He didn't like the fact that Yuffie said that they were going to have some fun. It usually meant she would get careless and end up injured. They were supposed to be finding drakes, not exploring caves for fun.

"Vinny are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Yuffie."

"Good 'cause were going to really have some fun. You could use some you know." She told him as she turned to face him and almost dropping the plate.

Vincent looked down into her stormy eyes and took the plate with his clawed hand. She couldn't help but stare. His eyes were beautiful as was the rest of him from what she could see at least. She caught herself and her face flushed. She began talking again hoping Vincent didn't notice. Not much got passed him and he did notice that she was staring. He hated being looked at like that.

"We are going to sit around the campfire roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories. Oh this is going to be fun and you will have fun to Mr. Grumpy drawers." She giggled at what she called him.

"Aren't we supposed to be…"

"I know that but you need to lighten up a bit. You are so serious all the time. All work and no play make for a dull Vinny." She cut him off with a giggle.

"Besides with Tifa and I around we won't let you get board. We will keep you company." She added with a smile.

"Great."

The next few days were defiantly going to test his sanity and he had a feeling that by the end of the first night he would turn his faithful gun on himself. Why Yuffie wanted Tifa with her was still unknown to him.

"Uh Vin, can I ask you something?" Yuffie said as she handed him the last plate. He took it with his clawed hand and dried it. He put the towel down on the counter as he put the plate away.

"Yes Yuffie." He replied as he turned to face her.

"I uh, I have always wondered, can you take that off?" she questioned as she pointed to his left arm. He looked down as he brought his clawed hand up for her to see. She looked at the metal in front of her more closely, though not seeing whether he could or not.

"No, I can't." he replied calmly

"So you shower and everything with it on?" she couldn't help the nervous tone her voice took.

"Yes." He replied coldly as he dropped it down to his side and turned to walk out. He got to the door when Yuffies voice halted his steps.

"Vince, I'm sorry."

Turning his head so he could see her over his right shoulder he could make a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Its fine." He walked out when he saw her smile.

He headed down the hall to his room. It was the smallest and the closest to the nearest exit in the engine room. It was his protective nature that made him choose it. Since he didn't have a lot of stuff the size suited him well. He turned the brass handle and walked in the cold dark room and closed the door. He always kept it about 10 degrees colder than the rest of the ship. It made him more comfortable. His room was also the darkest on the whole ship. There was a small bathroom in the farthest corner and a closet next to it. There was a chair on the wall next to the door and black curtains up on the small window. He slept on a full-size bed that was adorned with black bed linens and one lamp and night stand on the right of the bed. He didn't need the light to see but he used when others would come in to visit with him. There was an alarm clock with numbers that glowed red next to the lamp. He kept his rifle hidden in the closet and the machine gun under his bed. Cerberus was always with him and he only carried the others when they went out on missions. When Barret saw his room the first time he told everyone he still thought he was a vampire and asked where he kept the coffin at. He couldn't help but chuckle and the memory.

He pulled Cerberus from his thigh holster and put it in its rightful home for the night, under his pillow. He then removed the holster and set it on the nightstand. He reached up to unfasten his cloak when he heard footsteps approaching and then a knock on his door. Removing his hands from cloak he reached down with his human hand and turned on the light and took a seat on his bed. He turned on his light so the person who was standing outside his door could see not because he needed it.

"Come in." His deep voice called.


	3. Clouds Concern

Authors note: YAY! Chapter 3 is posted. Sorry for taking so long to update, I am up to my ears in stories...but thats ok. So, just like the other pages I don't own then I just like having some fun with them. Read and review, I will love your forever if you do! On with the story!

* * *

Clouds Concern

Chapter 3

Cloud stepped into Vincent's scarcely lit room and closed the door. Vincent sat on his bed as Cloud pulled the chair away from the wall over to him. 

"Vincent, I need to talk to you." His voice didn't sound very confident.

Vincent sat there looking at Cloud. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. 

"I think I made a mistake letting Yuffie pick the teams this time. I have a bad feeling about this mission." He said looking up at Vincent. Mako blue eyes meeting crimson ones.

"Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie will be fine."

"Vince, it's not them I am concerned about." Cloud replied. 

Vincent sat there not knowing why he would be concerned with him. He himself had stated on several occasions that Vincent was the strongest of the group and no one should worry about him. 

"Cloud, I will be fine. There is no reason to be worried about me." He was confused. What did Cloud think could happen to him? This mission seemed easy enough, provided he didn't have to rescue Yuffie. 

"You might lose your mind with those two running around with you. I know you will keep them safe, you always do. It's just…) Cloud dropped his head. Vincent wanted to know why he wouldn't just come out with this. Cloud looked at Vincent's gauntlet then he spoke again. 

"I heard what Yuffie asked you while you guys were doing dishes. Sounds like she might have feeling for you and I would hate to see something happen to you. Don't worry though; Yuffie isn't going to say anything about that." Cloud looked up into his red eyes again. Vincent shifted on his bed. He was feeling uncomfortable. 

"Cloud, the girls will be just fine. You heard Tifa; I will protect them like always. As for me, please don't worry yourself." Vincent dropped his eyes to the floor. Cloud was the only one he had ever told about his arm. 

"There is something about this mission that makes me nervous. Tell me you won't turn that gun of yours on yourself before the mission is done with?" Cloud said chuckling as he stood and replaced the chair back by the door. 

"Yea" Vincent replied.

"Night" Cloud said quietly as he walked out of Vincent's room and closed the door. 

Vincent waited for the door to close before he let out a sigh. He was going to be stuck with Tifa and Yuffie for three days. What confused him the most is what Cloud said. They were looking for drakes. It wasn't and extremely dangerous mission, sure they were going to have some bumps and bruises but what did he think was going happen. What made Cloud think the girls actually needed protection? Maybe Yuffie did, but he was sure that Tifa didn't. He rubbed his side again. The last time he said she wasn't capable of doing something he took a spinning kick to the rib cage. Its broke 4 ribs and punctured his lung. Chaos, which usually assisted in his healing thought it was extremely funny and didn't give his aid. So, Vincent had to heal on his own. It only took him a week to be fully healed but it was a week he would never forget. Naturally Tifa felt bad afterwards and offered to help him but he refused it saying he deserved it for saying what he did and that he would live with the pain. She did however clean up the blood he was vomiting up on her floor for the first couple of days. So why would Cloud be more concerned with him than Tifa? Yuffie possibly having feelings for him actually scared him more so than the confusion he felt from Cloud. She couldn't have feeling for him. He was older than her and quite frankly couldn't stand being around her sometimes. Although her carefree attitude did tend to make him feel a little more light hearted but he made sure no one else saw it. Did he have feeling for her too?

He finally removed his cloak and his bandana and dropped them on the floor. Normally he would fold them and leave them on the chair Cloud was sitting in but he needed to rest and clear his head. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He was on the stay behind and baby sit the ship crew with Yuffie while the others went into town for supplies. He couldn't help but think about Yuffie as he drifted off to sleep. 

Cloud walked back to his room. He stood in the hall for a minute before he decided to go in. He quietly closed the door and undressed down to his boxers. He yawned as he crawled into bed. He laid there thinking about this mission they were venturing out on. He knew Vincent would protect the girls but he had a bad feeling that by doing that he would get himself injured. He knew that Yuffie thought very highly of Vincent and that's why she wanted Tifa to go along. He had overheard them talking about it after dinner. His thoughts went back to this mission. The person they accepted it from kept staring at Vincent leaning on the wall. He had a bad feeling about it then, but said nothing. It wasn't very often that Vincent could go into a town and not get stared at. That is why he dismissed it. He now had the feeling that maybe they shouldn't have accepted it. Vincent was a nice guy deep down but to everyone he came across cold. When it came to his teammates he would always put himself in harms way to protect them. That's it what he feared about this mission. He felt there was more to it than met the eye. Then again maybe Vincent was right, there was no need to worry they were just looking for drakes. His mind slowed down as he was finally able to sleep.

Yuffie snuggled down in her bed. She was still in shock that Cloud actually let her choose teams. She was glad though. She was tired of teaming with Cid. She always felt left out. She wanted Tifa so she would have someone to talk to about her gunman problem. She thought back to what she asked Vincent and was surprised that he actually answered her. Every time she would look into his beautiful vermillion eyes her heart would skip a beat. She had feelings for him and was glad that he didn't object to the teams. Of course why would he barely acknowledge her as it is. That was another reason why she wanted Tifa. She somehow managed to get Cloud to pay attention to her so maybe she could help her snag Vincent. She nestled farther down in her bed and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep with dreams of the stoic gunman running through her head. 


	4. Angry Chocobo

Authors Note: See, I didn't give up on it Here it is the long awaited chapter 4...read and review!! I don't own them, any of them...so no suing, flamers will be used to entertain Red or shot by Vincent

* * *

_**Angry Chocobo**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Vincent was the first one awake like always. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and the red numbers glared back at him, 4:30. He got out of bed and put his boots on, bending down he grabbed his cloak and bandana. He stood fastening the last buckle on his cloak and reached down and grabbed his holster attaching it to his belt then to his thigh. He pulled Cerberus from its place under his pillow and checked his ammunition before placing it in its holster. He grabbed his bandana off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Once he finished wrapping it around his head he turned to leave. He scanned over his room one last time before heading out. His metal boots made no noise as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. The pulled a glass out of the cupboard and got himself some water. He leaned against the counter as he thought about last night. _Yuffie can't have feelings for me _he thought to himself. Sighing he put his glass in the sink and made his way out to the deck.

It was a nice and quiet morning. Just the way he liked it. They were parked outside of Junon and he could see the town from where they were parked. There were only a few lights on in some of the houses, not many people were up at this hour. Vincent was always an early riser even when he was a Turk. But thanks to Hojo and his experiments he became even more of an early riser. He didn't need a lot of sleep to function. He could go about 5 days if needed without it. Leaning down on the railing he took a breath of fresh air and stared off into the early morning sky. He was going to get stuck ship sitting with Yuffie in a few hours while the others went into town for supplies. He had already given Cloud his list. He would have to go into town later on for bullets, since he didn't trust anyone else to buy them. It was just another thing he dreaded. He knew they were going to be here for most of the day so Cid could do some repairs to the ship. The orange sun was now beginning to peak over the darkened hills illuminating the town below in its rays. He figured it be close to around 6:30 or so.

Cid was awake and semi coherent. He stumbled out of his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He made himself some tea and cursing the stove for burning him. Then he was headed for the main deck. He could see Vincent when he rounded the corner. He was there where he was every morning they spent on the ship. It didn't matter if it was in the air or on the ground, for someone who liked solitude it suited him. He decided he was going to keep him company for a few minutes.

Vincent had exceptionally good hearing and could hear Cid in the kitchen. He even heard his favorite curse words as he burnt his finger while making his tea. Now he was headed for the deck where Vincent stood. He could tell Cid tried to lighten his steps so Vincent wouldn't hear him. Just to let Cid think he won he didn't move from his position on the railing. He didn't even turn his head.

Cid was right behind him as he reached down for the handle of Cerberus.

"Morning Cid." Vincent's deep voice sounded

"Shit Vin, how'd you know it was me?" Cid stepped up next to the gunner.

"I heard you burn yourself and you breathe heavy." Vincent answered.

"Can't slip one past you can we. Damn you and those ears, one of these days I am gonna to stick cotton balls in them and see how well you do."

Setting his cup down on the railing Cid pulled out a cigarette and put it to his mouth, flipping open his lighter he lit it and took a long drag off of it.

"So, whatcha think?" Cid asked. Vincent turned his head to the pilot.

"About?"

"Yuffie and Tifa going with ya." Cid replied.

"I will be fine."

"I know you will, but two hormonal women for 3 days? I barley handle Shera for a few hours. You are going to go mental." Cid chuckled and turned away from the railing.

"Cerberus will be looking mighty fine after the first night, but don't go and do anything stupid with that beast you call a gun." Cid added.

Vincent shook his head.

"Gotta go wake the damn crew. Damn people sleep too much." He grumbled as he grabbed his cup and walked back into the Highwind.

Tifa got up and was already fully dressed. She hated for them to see her in her pajamas. She was making breakfast for everyone as they slowly filed out of their rooms. Red walked past Vincent as he made his way to the end of the deck where the ladder was.

"Good morning Vincent." He said in his silken voice as a he passed.

Vincent nodded his reply as he headed into the bridge room of the Highwind then slowed his steps as he neared the dining area. He could already hear Cid and Yuffie going at it. When he entered the room Cid was sitting next to Barret who had his head propped up on his mechanical arm with his eyes closed. He was in his normal clothes as well, minus his white vest. Cloud was sitting across from him sleeping with his head down on the table and his arms dropped to his sides. How these two could sleep through Yuffie and Cid was beyond him. He walked into the kitchen and helped Tifa with the plates.

"Thanks Vincent" she said smiling up at him. He nodded his head and took the stack of plates out and set them on the table. When he sat them down Cloud snapped his head up and his eyes flew open.

"Yes sir!" he called out. Then getting a grip on his senses he looked at Vincent who was now looking at him.

"Morning" Cloud yawned

"Now you have a red spot on your forehead." Vincent replied as he took a seat next to Cloud.

"Damn it, I was drooling too" he said as he used the t-shirt he was wearing as a wash cloth. Cloud looked like a little kid in his oversized grey shirt and blue baggy sweat pants. Vincent finally noticed what Cid and Yuffie were fighting about. He was making fun of her hair. It was out of place and standing up all over the place and did look somewhat like Clouds hair. No one knew how or why his didn't move though. As Cid put it she looked like an angry chocobo with its feathers ruffled. _So if her hair looked like an angry chocobo, then what did Clouds look like? _Vincent wondered.

"At least my hair doesn't look like I use oil as hair gel!"

Barret decided now would be a good time to wake up so he didn't miss anything. Yuffie walked around the table and stood next to Vincent leaning down on the chair.

"Plus, you are getting a receding hair line and at least mine isn't thinning old man!"

"Have you looked in the sinks and the floor lately? You shed worse than a dog in the summertime" Cid replied laughing

"I do not!" Yuffie screamed.

Vincent noticed that Cid was actually keeping his voice calm and not yelling in return, not only was this first, but it really seemed to be pissing Yuffie off even more.

"You do to! Tifa has longer hair than you and she don't shed…hell even Vince has longer hair than both of you and he don't even shed." Cid replied leaning back in his chair placing his hands on his head.

Cloud and Barret stifled their laughter to snorts trying not to piss Yuffie off anymore than she already was. Vincent didn't have a good feeling when Yuffie starting hyperventilating. Why did Cid have to drag him into this? He leaned back in his chair and stared at the table not expecting what was coming next.

"OH yea…Yea! I'm sorry I don't have perfect hair when I wake up like Cloud or Vincent does" Yuffie stammered.

"We all know Clouds hair don't move" Cid laughed again. Cloud just shook his head; he couldn't help the fact that his hair just stayed that way. Barret ran his hand across his head and laughed.

"I'm glad I ain't got these problems"

Just then Yuffies left hand shot out and started running her fingers through Vincent's hair. He tensed up and his eyes widened when he felt the small tugs on his scalp. Was she seriously playing in his hair?

"Vinny, you must go through a lot of conditioner" she said with a smile.

"Yuffie" Vincent called in a low voice.

"Smells good too"

Cid fell backwards from out of his chair from laughing so hard. Barret had his head buried in his arms and pounding his fist on the table and even Cloud couldn't contain his laughter. Tifa came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. She started laughing when she saw Yuffie standing next to Vincent playing in his hair smiling and wearing her yellow chocobo pajamas. Vincent leaned forward in hopes she would get the hint and stop playing in it. It made him feel really uncomfortable but Yuffie didn't take the hint, actually she grabbed a fistful and pulled him back. His head snapped back with the pull and his back hit he chair. He didn't have a choice; he was forced to sit back.

"It's so soft and shiny Vinny. It makes me jealous" Yuffie laughed.

"Yuffie, let go" Vincent growled, his scarlet eyes narrowing.

Cid picked himself up off the floor and sat back down in his chair wiping tears away from his eyes. Barret and Cloud stopped laughing when they caught the tone Vincent had in his voice.

"But it's so pretty Vinny"

Such a great ninja she was that she didn't hear him reach down and pull his gun from its holster. Yuffie was giggling while twisting his raven locks around her fingers. When she looked up she saw everyone else finally stop laughing and their eyes widen.

"What" Yuffie asked?

"Yuffie I said let go" Vincent growled again.

Yuffie was about to ask him why when she felt cold metal press into her side. Looking down she saw his arm behind his back with his gun in it.

"Vinny!" Yuffie screamed as she jumped away from him.

Vincent stood up and faced the shaking ninja and put his gun back in his holster.

"Tifa, I will take breakfast in my room" Vincent said in a low voice that would send shivers down ones spine as it did to Tifa.

"Ok Vincent." Tifa replied.

Vincent finally broke eye contact with Yuffie and walked past her shaking frame to the hallway.

The tension eased and Cid was the first one to speak.

"Ya need to change your diaper brat?" he asked. He pulled his cigarettes out taking on in his mouth and lighting it.

"He asked ya nicely" Barret added leaning back in his chair.

"But he pulled his gun on me!" Yuffie yelled.

"No shit brat, you were touching him. He told ya to leave him alone." Cid replied. Yuffie looked at Cloud.

"He wouldn't have shot you." He told her meeting her gaze. Yuffie then turned to Tifa.

"Cloud's right. He only did it so you would let go. He did ask a couple of times." She told her.

Yuffie turned back to the table and sat down folding her legs up under and crossing her arms across her chest. Now she was the one who looked like at little kid.

"Well he didn't have to do it that way" she said pouting.

"Would you have rather him turned into Chaos or Galian?" Cloud asked.

"Well no" Yuffie replied.

Shaking her head Tifa walked back in the kitchen. She put the utensils on a tray with the butter, jellies and honey. She lifted the tray up on her hand while she grabbed the orange juice and walked out to the table. It was obvious Yuffie was over her incident with Vincent since she was trying to convince Cloud out of his materia again. Tifa made a couple trips back and forth from the kitchen to the table making sure all the food was out there. She put 4 slices of toast and a few strips of bacon on a plate and poured a glass of orange juice for Vincent before taking it all out for the others. She emerged from the kitchen holding a plate and orange juice and headed for Vincent's room.

"Yo Tifa, you gonna eat?" Barret called from the table.

"Yes, but Vincent deserves his food hot to you know." She replied over her shoulder. When she got to Vincent's room she realized her hands were full and used her foot to knock on the door.

"Vincent" she called in a honeyed voice.

She didn't hear movement from his room but he opened the door so quick that is startled her and she almost spilt his juice.

"Sorry" he said calmly.

"It's ok. Here is your breakfast." She held the glass and plate out to him. Vincent reached out and took the plate with his clawed hand and the glass with his human hand. He had a hard time holding onto glasses with it. Tifa knowing this just gave him a soft smile.

"Yuffie was only playing Vincent"

"So was I. Thanks for breakfast." He replied in his usual low voice.

It made her laugh. She turned and walked back towards the dining area. Vincent's attempts at humor were few and far between but when he did try he was funny.

Vincent closed the door with his foot and sat his food down on the nightstand. Since he wasn't eating with the others he saw no reason to keep his cloak on, so he removed and sat it on the foot of his bed so he could put it on quickly. He sat down on his bed and picked up his plate, eating in the silence he liked.

Tifa sat down on the other side of Cloud and helped herself to some toast and bacon.

"It was funny though" Cid said before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"What did Vinny say" Yuffie asked.

"He said he was only playing." She replied with a small chuckle knowing what was coming next.

Cloud snapped his head to her with his blue eyes wide and his jaw gaping full of food.

"No way" he managed to say.

"Yep"

"Damn, his one attempt at humor and I didn't even get to hear it." Cid grumbled.

"He didn't really say that did he Tifa?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yes he did, honest." Tifa couldn't keep from laughing and apparently neither could anyone else, except for Yuffie.

_Vinny tried to be funny and I miss it _Yuffie thought to herself. She turned back to her food and began devising a plan to make Vincent talk to her.


	5. Ship sitting with the Yuffster

Authors note: Gasp a new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I am happy with this story so far. It was recently brought to my attention that Yuffie gets sick on airships, well I know that...but I chose not to include it...so I know it...have fun and I would love to know that people are actually reading my stuff!!

Ship sitting with the Yuffster

Chapter 5

Everyone had finished eating and left the dishes in the kitchen sink. It was Cloud and Tifas night for dishes, so they would do them with the dinner dishes. Cid went around checking for anything else he may need while in town. Barret went back to his room to get his list and change his shirt. Tifa was tidying up the ship while waiting for the others and Red was already out and probably wouldn't be back until dinner. Yuffie had already changed out of her pajamas into her normal attire, her blue shirt and black shoes with matching black knee socks, and her khaki shorts since she couldn't find her others. She was loading her hair up with hairspray to get to stay in place. She had no idea what happened that made her hair go bonkers like it did. Finally getting it to lay down she tied her bandana in it and bounded out to the deck room of the Highwind. Cloud finally got dressed after almost falling asleep again when he laid down to relax a minute. Yuffie woke him up as she ran by his room singing at the top of her lungs. Strapping on his scabbards he loaded his smaller sword into them. It was the one he used when going into towns like this. Walking out of his room he headed out to meet the others. Vincent had put his cloak back on and was behind Cloud as they walked down the hall. Vincent turned and dropped his dishes off in the kitchen and made his was to everyone else. He hung back at the rear of the group. Cloud standing at the front of the group spoke up.

"Ok guys, we are going into town to restock supplies and run some errands. We all remember what happened the last time we left the ship unattended so Vincent and Yuffie will stay behind till we get back. I understand Vincent will need to go into town and pick up some bullets when we return. We should be back before lunch so Cid can do his repairs and get us air born by dinner." Cid grumbled at the memory of coming back to his vandalized ship.

It was 9am. Cloud had everyone go over their lists to make sure they had everything they needed on it. He went over Yuffies and Vincents. Vincent's list was the easiest.

-Ether

-Hi-potions

-Elixirs

-Phoenix downs

-Mega potions

Yuffies list was far more complicated and leaned heavily on the woman's side of things and Cloud gave her list to Tifa. He kept Vincents. The group finally made their way out of the ship and towards town. Yuffie stood on the deck watching them leave. She saw Tifa turn and give her thumbs up before trotting to catch up with the others. She smiled back and turned back towards the main room of the Highwind. She saw Vincent standing with his back to her. He was going to make his rounds on the ship. Cid sent his crew into town earlier in the morning for some much needed R&R. This was why he and Yuffie had to stay behind and watch the ship.

The last time no one watched the ship it was vandalized bad enough it took 5 days to get it off the ground and Cid made everyone help. Vincent tried to, but to his dismay the only thing he was good at was watching. Merely on accident Cid found out just how conducive metal could be. Vincent, who happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time took a nice jolt of electricity as Cid pulled a hot wire from the panel and hit his claw. His head was buried so deep in the control panel he didn't see Vincent reach out to move his tea so it didn't spill all over the panel making things worse. That jolt knocked him out for about 3 hours. The bad part was Cloud got shocked when he tried to move Vincent. Cid felt horrible about the incident and apologized several times to Vincent who told him it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't have been that close. It took him 2 days to get his hand back under control without shocking himself or the others. It made Cid feel worse than before and offered to help. Once again Vincent turned him down. He was always very good at pulling the attention off himself and back to the others when he was injured. Remembering it made him shake his gauntlet. Those 2 days were hell. Not only did he feel it but his demons felt it too, only Death enjoyed himself. He didn't get one minute of quiet during those days. He opened the door to the engine room and peered inside seeing nothing out of place he closed the door and moved on. He walked down the hall to sick bay and checked inside. Shutting the door he walked towards the storage room.

Yuffie went the other way. She snuck around the corner and into the storage room. Since Vincent walked by it everyday he knew where all the crates should be and would notice if one was out of place. So, she moved a couple so Vincent would come in there. She loved playing pranks on people, Cid and Cloud were her favorites but this time it was Vincents turn. She ducked down behind the bigger crates in the back of the room, looking through the small separation between the two crates and waited for gunman. Sure enough about five minutes later Vincent looked inside and saw the crates. Knowing they were supposed to be against the wall he slowly stepped inside, his senses on alert. He walked down the pathway in the middle of the room. The crates were piled high against the wall on either side of him and full of supplies for the ship. He stopped in front of the row of crates along the back wall where Yuffie was hiding. She held her breath and stayed deathly still. Vincent smelled her perfume and smirked behind his cloak. _Nice try _he thought to himself. He was convinced that no one else was here but him and Yuffie and he turned and started walking slowly towards the door. He knew what she was up to but wanted to make her think he didn't. If she was going to do this she needed lay off the perfume. He would make sure to tell her. Yuffie let out her breath as quiet as she could and climbed up on the crate she was behind. She watched Vincent walking slower and assumed he was doing it to see if he could hear someone. Confident she had gone un noticed she crouched down on the crate and leapt straight for Vincent. He smiled behind his cloak as he ducked down at the last minute before impact. Yuffies eyes widened as she toppled over him and onto the floor in front of him.

"Ouchie" she whined as she sat up on her knees rubbing her elbows and hands. Vincent walked over to her and looked down into her big grey eyes brimming with tears.

"Vinny, how did you know?"

He reached down with his human hand to offer her some assistance.

"You wear too much perfume." He replied quietly.

She took his hand and stood up. She wasn't very heavy but it still amazed her as to how effortless it was for him to get her to her feet.

"Oh, you know one of these days I'm gonna getcha"

He shook his head and walked in the hallway towards the main room again with Yuffie following closely on his heels. When they got to the main room Vincent walked out onto the deck and leaned against the wall crossing his arms on his chest and his eyes scanning the perimeter of the town. Yuffie came out and stood next to him.

"Whatcha looking for" Yuffie asked.

Vincent didn't answer.

"How come you don't let anyone else buy your bullets?"

Again, Vincent said nothing. She was getting annoyed. _He is way too quiet; I guess its time for stage one _she thought. Yuffie walked over and stood directly in front of Vincent and looked up. Seeing this he dropped his gaze to meet hers.

"How come you hate me so much Vinny?" she asked crossing her arms defiantly.

Oh great, she was pulling a guilt trip on him, he hated it when she did this.

"Yuffie"

She heard him sigh and smiled.

"I don't hate you" he replied quietly.

"HA! I knew it! You like me don't deny it!" she yelled happily.

The thing was he couldn't deny it but he also want ready to come to terms with it yet either. He cared for her yes, but he just wasn't ready for the Wutian ninja.

"Yuffie, you're a friend"

She was happy she got that much out of him .she took a step forward and looked at his arms crossed on his chest. His gauntlet was on top of the other one. She giggled softly when she saw him try to press himself further into the wall.

"That's good enough for now." She said smiling.

Her hand shot out and took hold of his metal clad wrist and pulled it out so she could look at it. He tensed up and tried to pull away but Yuffie locked her hand around his wrist and her other one was on his fingers.

"I just wanna see you big fraidy cat" she said. He stopped trying to pull away and let her have his arm. He was afraid he would cut her if he tried to pull away again. He knew this would happen eventually but he wasn't entirely prepared for it to happen so soon. He watched as she moved her fingers around his to see where the metal penetrated his leather glove.

"This glove acts like your second skin doesn't it." She said looking up into his vermillion eyes. He shook his head, this was making him uncomfortable and he wished she would stop soon. Looking back down at his hand she smiled again. She knew this was making him uneasy but she was happy she got this far especially with the hair incident earlier. She wanted to travel farther up his arm but seeing how he was shaking slightly and how uncomfortable this was making him she would wait another time. She flattened out his hand with hers and saw were the metal attached to the back of his hand. She then turned his hand over so it was facing palm up and readjusted her death grip on the metal around his wrist. He was amazed at how strong her grip was. She ran her fingers across the place where the leather of his give disappeared under the metal of his wrist. She had a hold of the piece that was just above where she was touching.

"Is there stuff under this?"

Again he shook his head no. He was hoping she wouldn't find the sensitive spot on his wrist. Well leave it to Yuffie to find such things because she pressed her fingers on his wrist so she could run down his palm to feel under the leather and she hit the spot dead on. He grunted and tried again to pull his arm from her death grip. She didn't let him of course.

"Sorry Vinny." She said removing her fingers from his palm and tracing his clawed finger tips. They were really sharp.

"Do these ever get dull or bend?"

"No" he answered.

She nodded and removed her hand from his but not relinquishing her grip on his wrist. She was glad he actually spoke that time. She never thought he would allow her to do this with him conscious, but she was doing it and he was still conscious. She wondered why he tried to pull away when he touched that spot on his wrist, but figured she would ask later.

"Vinny, is this thing heavy" Yuffie asked looking up into his eyes.

He just nodded his head. She really was curious as to just how heavy it really was when he wasn't holding it up.

"Can I see?" she asked. Knowing she wasn't ready for it he relaxed his arm muscles and let Yuffie bear the full weight. She leaned forward and let out a surprised yelp then dropped it. Vincent, seizing control of it again brought it back up on top of his other arm.

"Damn Vinny, that think is carrying a chunk of lead with you. That thing is heavy." Apparently she underestimated its weight.

"How come it doesn't bother you?"

He moved his gaze from hers and looked out over the town again before answering her.

"Because I am used to it."

He was amazed someone so small could hold on that tight and how Yuffie could become so serious. He felt very awkward and cursed himself for letting her seize his arm like that but he did enjoy her touch and how soft and gentle it was.

"I'm gonna go see if I can dig some dirt up on Cid. See you later" Yuffie said walking towards the door of the Highwind. Turning his head to meet hers he nodded.

"I think I am going to leave a prank for Cloud too, oh thanks Vinny." She added throwing a glance at Vincents arm.

Again, Vincent just nodded. She smiled and ran into the ship to look for blackmail and left to his thoughts.


	6. Aftermath

So I felt bad, so here is two chapters for your enjoyment!! Cookies for comments!

* * *

Chapter 6

Aftermath

Yuffie couldn't wait for Tifa to come back so she could tell her about what happened. She was so excited that Vincent actually let her look at his hand without having to knock him out. She wondered why that one spot in particular was so sensitive. She wanted to ask him but thought he would just ignore her or try to pull away from her and she really didn't want that. She laughed out loud at the vision of him trying to disappear into the wall of the ship and the look in his eyes when she took hold of his arm. She giggled as she pushed into Cids room. It was dingy and reeked of cigarette smoke and grease, just like he did and it was a total mess. She tripped over a pair of work boots as she entered leaving the door open. She wanted to find something to get back at him for making fun of her hair earlier and was preparing for step two of her plan to get Vincent to like her. She searched Cids room for thirty minutes and found nothing she could use against him as blackmail and it didn't help that she couldn't really move anything either without the pilot noticing. Disappointed she walked out and closed the door. It was time for a prank and today it was Clouds turn. She went to the kitchen and filled a five gallon bucket with water and added ice cubes to keep it cold. Carrying the bucket she went into the storage room to grab some rope. She smiled as she envisioned Cloud getting soaked when he entered the weapons room. She grinned even harder when she realized she even had some blizzard materia on her. He and Cid were the only two that ever went into that room so if she didn't get Cloud she would defiantly get Cid. She glanced at the clock on the wall before going in, 11:30, she had to hurry and get this going before they returned. She walked in closing the door and quickly preparing her trap.

Vincent watched as Cloud and the others made their way back the ship carrying bags full of supplies and laughing. Cid was walking in front of them rather hastily and Vincent then understood why there were laughing. Cid was wearing red shorts with his boots and his snow white legs practically glowing in the sunlight. Now, even Vincent wondered what happened. Since he was leaning on the wall next to the door Cid would have to walk passed him in order to enter the ship.

Cid could feel Vincents red eyes staring at him. He climbed the stepladder and slowed his pace. He would have to say something although he really wanted to get out of Vincents piercing stare. Grumbling, Cid walked up to Vincent who looked down at his shorts then back to the pilots blue eyes brimming with annoyance.

"Not a damn word" he spat stalking past Vincent and into the Highwind going straight for his room before Yuffie could see him. Cloud and the others followed shortly after him. Everyone else walked past Vincent and in to the ship to deposit their items in their rooms. Cloud was still smiling about Cids ordeal and he stopped and looked up at Vincent.

"Bet you are wondering why he is in shorts"

"Yes, actually I am" Vincent answered.

"Funny story actually, we were standing next to the fountain outside the clothing store and some kids ran by knocking him over. He landed in the fountain. So he ran into the store only to find out they didn't carry any pants and he had to settle for shorts or look like he pissed his pants. It was great." Cloud finished laughing.

Handing Vincent his bag he wiped the tears from his eyes. Vincent took his bag and peered inside. Everything that was on the list was in there.

"Sorry I missed that one" he said quietly.

"It was funny" Cloud said walking into the Highwind headed for his room.

Vincent came in after him and took his bag to his room. He glanced into Tifas room as he passed and saw Tifa and Yuffie holding up clothes. He did happen to hear her talking about the claw incident earlier. Since everyone was back he walked into his room so he could finish loading his pack with the items Cloud picked up for him. He hoped that it wouldn't leave Tifas room as he really didn't want to have to shoot a particular over active ninja.

"You didn't" Tifa said looking at Yuffie with wide eyes.

"Yep, I just reached out and took it."

"He let you?"

"Well he did try to pull away and disappear into a wall, but I wouldn't let him. That's so cute!" Yuffie replied pointing to the dress Tifa held up.

"I am surprised he actually let you" Tifa said folding the dress.

"I guess this means step one is complete, but have you figured out what step two is?" Tifa asked handing Yuffie her bag of clothes.

"Did you get the chocolates and wine?" Yuffie held up a v-neck shirt.

_If my boobs were huge this would look good. _Yuffie thought to herself.

"Only the chocolates, you are too young for wine and besides you don't want to get him hammered."

_But it could be fun to see. _Tifa thought.

"That's true. I was just glad I didn't have to knock him out to see his arm. He did have a sensitive spot on his wrist though."

Yuffie smiled at the chocobo panties Tifa found her.

"I wonder why?" Tifa questioned sitting down on her bed.

"I wanted to ask but I figured I would wait."

"Maybe that's best for now. Here is everything else you wanted. I bought these for Cloud but he refused to wear them so they might look good on Vincent." Tifa said holding out a pair of silk pajama pants and a mischievous glint in her eye. Yuffies smile widened, she knew just how she was going to get him in them.


	7. Wutai Surprise

Chapter 7

Wutai surprise

Cid was already changed his clothes and was working on the ship. Once again the monitoring system broke and he couldn't monitor the engines output. Cloud was making himself useful by handing him parts and tools.

Yuffie and Tifa were now in the kitchen making lunch. Cloud somehow managed to convince Barrett into helping him and Cid. Once again Vincent felt useless; he was standing in the corner watching. Glancing down at his metal hand he sighed. He hated the fact that he couldn't help them with the repairs. The only thin he could do was watch. With that Vincent turned to walk out instead of standing there feeling useless. He needed to go and his bullets, at least that would occupy his time. He made sure to remind himself to buy extra and put some in the weapons room since he had already gone through his back stock. Cloud called from his perch on the control panel.

"Are you going to town now?"

Vincent nodded his head.

"You will miss lunch."

"Tell Tifa not to save any, I am not hungry."

"Ok but you know she'll insist you eat double your share at dinner." Cloud said smiling.

"I'll be back by dinner" Vincent replied as he left the Highwind and made his way for Junon.

Cloud nodded even though Vincent was out of sight. He knew how particular he was about his bullets and his guns for that matter. As he put it one time "_If someone gets me unsatisfactory ammunition and my gun jams then how do you expect me to save you?" _

"Damn it Spiky, hand me that damn condenser" Barrett snapped. Shaking away his memory he handed Barret the part.

Thirty minutes later Yuffie came skipping out and kicked Cid in the feet.

"What the hell!" He yelled coming out of the bowels of the control panel.

"Lunch is ready" she replied happily and ran back to the table. Tifa had already brought out the food and was sitting down waiting on everyone else. Yuffie joined her at the table soon followed by everyone else. She made soup and sandwiches for everyone. Sitting down the all dug in. Yuffie was looking around for their dark clad gunner.

"Where's Vinny" she asked her eyes resting on Cloud.

"He went to get his bullets." He replied taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to make an extra big dinner" she said mischievously.

"Yuffie…" Cloud started before he was cut off again.

"I know Cloud, I was only joking."

She had a plan for when he got back and was excited when no one realized she was making dinner. She only hoped her plan for Vincent worked. Once everyone finished lunch they threw their plates away so they didn't add to the night dishes. Tifa always put lunch on disposable plates, it also helped ease cleanup. That came from feeding orphans and having Marlene and Denzel at 7th Heaven. The boys went back ot helping Cid and the girls went off to gossip. This time in Yuffies room which just so happened to be across the hallway from Vincent's.

Vincent walked down the worn dirt road to the gunsmith. He was getting stared at by other people on the street. He was used to it now, after all he was the most noticeable member of AVALANCHE and he stuck out like Cid did in a church. Even though he was used to the stares he still felt uncomfortable with it. He quietly made his way down the alley to the shop finally getting out of the stares. He decided he was going to take the alleys back to the ship knowing it would take longer. Stopping before he entered the gunsmith he looked down the darkened alleyway. He had an uneasy feeling of someone watching him, Chaos remained quiet, obviously he didn't feel it. Seeing nothing he entered the gunsmith. Paying for his ammunition he walked back out in the alley. This time he went the opposite direction away from the looming street filled with people and not hearing the person walking briskly towards him.

He was hoping to escape through the alley. Walking very fast he turned his head and looked over his shoulder as he rounded the corner smacking into something very solid. Falling on his butt he looked up only to have three gun barrels returning his stare.

"Whoa!" Reno yelping knowing very well who was on the other end of that gun. Scrambling to his feet he straightened out his coat.

Vincent didn't drop hi gun from the fiery red head, it followed him as he stood.

"Damn Valentine, drop your gun yo" Reno asked.

"You ran into me, force of habit." Vincent replied.

"You sure know how to scare the shit out of someone."

Smirking behind his cloak he put his gun away.

"If you see Tseng I didn't come this way" Reno said walking around the gunman and picking up into a jog. Reno probably pissed Tseng off with one of his pranks that went too far. Vincent shook his head and continued walking down the alley towards the Highwind. The closer he got to it the worse his feelings of someone watching him got. Turning around and seeing nothing several times his feelings still didn't cease. It wasn't Tseng, he already pointed him off in the direction of Reno and he didn't see Red around either but there was defiantly something there watching him, though he couldn't see it. He decided it would be best to keep this to himself. Cloud had enough to worry about with tomorrows' mission.

Dinner was almost ready. Everyone was a little nervous when Tifa told them Yuffie was cooking her Wutai Surprise. Barret was already seated at the table reading the plan for the following morning and Cloud and Cid were up on the deck going over panel operations. The crew managed to make it back and they were now in their barracks. Cid gave them the entire night off so they ordered pizza and decided to have a movie night. They had the delivery boy come to the cargo hold so they didn't interrupt the captain. They knew how much he hated it. Red followed them in through the hold and decided to watch the movie with the crew. Yuffie was trying to cook and Tifa was reading a magazine enjoying a night without having to cook.

There was a loud crash followed by a few choice curse words coming from the kitchen. Yuffie burnt her finger on the stove. Stumbling backwards she knocked some of the pots off the counter. She was almost finished with dinner and wanted it to be special. The thing was she didn't cook very often and was having a hard time. Plus, the lid to the powdered garlic fell off and almost dumped the whole container in the sauce which left her spooning the majority of it out the best she could. Her shorts had sauce on them, her finger hurt from being burned and she really wanted Tifa to come in a help her. She was so much better at this than Yuffie was. But giving up was not her strong suit after all, she loved Wutai surprise and she wanted to share it. She picked up the spoon and stirred the noodles. She was extremely careful when chopping the veggies. She didn't want to cut herself or remove a finger. She already put the dishes out on the table so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she brought out the main dish. She was going to make desert but changed her mind seeing how hard it was for her make dinner.

"Geesh. I don't see how Tifa can do this everyday." She told herself dropping the vegetables into the sauce still hoping the garlic wasn't too much. Cooking wasn't really her thing but she wanted to make it mainly for Vincent.

"Ok, needs fifteen more minutes." She sat on the counter in the middle of the kitchen and waited.

Tifa set the table and called everyone in for dinner. Yuffie came out of the kitchen walking very carefully carrying the huge pot. Setting it down on the table she began dishing it out on plates.

"What the hell is it?" Cid asked as she handed him his plate.

"Wutai surprise" Yuffie answered, clearly in deep concentration.

"Looks like a damned animal carcass" Barret said sniffing his plate.

"Guys I am sure it will be good. Thank you Yuffie." Tifa replied grabbing up some of the noodles on her fork.

Yuffie smiled. She really hoped it was good and the garlic didn't ruin it.

With some hesitation everyone started eating. It actually wasn't bad, slightly heavy on the garlic but otherwise it tasted alright.

"Not bad Yuffie" Cloud said with a mouth full of food.

"Wait a second, where's Vinny?" Yuffie asked setting her drink down.

"Probably eating in town" Cid said smiling. He actually was enjoying it but he didn't want her to know that.

"I'm sure he is on his way back" Tifa answered throwing a glare at Cid who smiled. Barret was busy eating and didn't bother to interject.

"I made this for everyone" Yuffie said pouting. "Not just some of us."

Just as she finished her sentence Vincent entered the room only to be stopped in place by all the eyes staring and the overwhelming scent of garlic that made his head spin. Not returning their stares he walked towards the weapons room.

"Vinny, come eat with us! I made Wutai surprise" Yuffie said beaming.

Again Vincent stopped and his eyes met theirs.

"Yuffie, I can't" he answered quietly.

"Why not?" Yuffie asked; her excitement deflated. Everyone turned and faced Vincent, waiting for his answer. Barret and Cloud taking a drink of their tea.

"I am allergic to garlic" he replied quietly knowing the response he was going to get from Barret. Everyone exchanged glances with one another and Barret snorted in laughter almost blowing his tea on everyone. He brought his hand up to stop it. Cloud set his tea down.

"You can't just try it?" Yuffie asked.

"Vincent, you are highly allergic to it aren't you. Which means even the smell makes you sick, right?" Tifa asked.

Vincent nodded his head looking to Barret.

"No Barret, I am not a vampire." He said walking away form the group to put his ammunition cases in the weapons room. He figured he would stop that one before Barret got a chance to say anything. He hated the coffin comments. He opened the door to the weapons room, pausing to make sure he had the right bullets to put in there. Putting them on the shelf he turned and grabbed the door handle and started walking out.

Cid chuckled and Barret clamped his mouth shut. That explained why he didn't eat when there was garlic in the food. Now everyone seemed to understand.

"Who knew" Cid said as he finished his plate.

"Vincent allergic to garlic, that's a good one. I still think he is a vampire" Barret added drinking more of his tea.

"I guess I will have to watch what I season with from now on" Tifa said smiling. She looked at Yuffie who was staring a hole in the table.

"I feel bad. He couldn't eat because I put garlic in it."

"Yuffie, no one knew. Don't worry about it." Cloud said before shoving more food in his mouth.


	8. Sneaky

Chapter 8

Sneaky

The group quickly finished dinner and was conversing at the table when they heard a loud crash. Yuffie remembered about the weapons room and Cloud and Cid were still at the table. Cloud hopped up from the table and faced the source of the crash as well as everyone else. Just then Vincent came around the corner completely drenched and shivering, though barely noticeable.

"Oh no" Yuffie whispered as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Vincent stopped five feet shy of Cloud who was staring in disbelief. Cid was amazed at how Vincent could keep his composure. That's when he noticed Vincent was clenching his jaw and it became very clear not only to Cid but everyone else that Vincent was trying very hard to remain calm and not shoot anyone.

"Vincent, how did this…" Cloud started.

"Yuffie" Vincent growled cutting him off. He walked past the group and could her Yuffie whimper as he passed her She could feel the cold air flowing from his body. He went to his room and closed the door behind him locking it. He needed to get out of those freezing clothes and into a warm shower to bring his body temperature up. It normally didn't bother him to be cold as long as his clothes were dry, but adding that blizzard materia to the water literally froze him to the bone. Getting out of his wet clothes he dropped them in the toilet, they would be dry by the time he was out of the shower.

Everyone stared at Yuffie. She finally cracked under the intensity.

"I'm sorry! It was meant for Cloud, Vinny never goes in there!"

Everyone just laughed.

"I'm surprised he remained calm. I wouldn't have." Cloud said winking at her.

Barret who was still laughing got up and headed for his room.

"I'm gonna watch some TV, see ya when we land" he said walking down the hall.

The night was still early. They usually chose to relax on the night before a chosen mission like this.

"I gotta set the ship on auto pilot for the night, then I am with Barret. We should be there by morning." Cid said smiling. He walked up the helm to set the controls and then to his room.

Cloud and Tifa began cleaning up and started dishes. Yuffie sprang up from the table, she just had a brilliant idea and she was sure that this time it wouldn't backfire. She ran to her room and grabbed the silk pajama pants and her lock picking kit. She would be back for the chocolates. Sauntering across the hallway she smiled when she wiggled the door knob to his room knowing he always locked it when he was in the shower. Pressing her ears to the door her smile widened.

She hung the silk pants over her arm and pulled starting working on his lock, it only took a few seconds to get it open. Quietly she opened the door and walked in. She listened for the click to make the door was closed. Putting the pants and kit on his bed she put her main pick in her pocket. She tip toed to his bathroom and peered inside through the door he left open. He had a black towel hanging on the towel rack and his clothes on the toilet seat except for his cloak and boots. Smiling again she sneaked in and grabbed his clothes off the toilet making sure not to be heard. His shower was so hot the mirror fogged up and steam hung around the room like a blanket. Since his bathroom tiles were black and his shower curtain was black the light in the ceiling above the shower cast a faint shadow through the dark curtain. His head was tilted back and his human hand running through the waterfall of black hair.. Smiling again knowing that he hadn't seen her this time she snuck back out to his room only leaving him the towel.

Setting his clothes down on his bed she walked over to the closet and opened the door. It made a loud creak as she did. Cringing she looked around the corner into the bathroom. Seeing that Vincent was so engrossed in his shower that he didn't notice it she sighed with relief. She turned back to the closet and opened the drawers to the built in dresser. She wanted to see what his wardrobe consisted of, mainly out of curiosity. All she found was black boxers, some socks and a couple black t-shirts. Pulling open the last drawer she did find a pair of black jeans, but nothing that she would consider stylish. _He really needs new clothes _she thought to herself closing the drawer and then the closet door. It went quietly that time. Noticing it had a lock on it she pulled her pick from her pocket and managed to lock it. Yuffie walked over to his bed and sat down crossing her legs under her. It was really comfy. She looked on his night stand and saw the small metal key sitting next to his clock, she quickly pocketed it. Bouncing up and down a little bit she heard him turn off the water and pull the curtain back. She waited on his bed with a silly grin plastered on her face.

Vincent stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. Briskly towel drying his hair he let it fall around his shoulder looking the same it always did. He wrapped his towel around his waist and looked down at the toilet where his clothes were no longer waiting for their owner. Tifa knew he did his own laundry and no one ever bothered him when his door was locked. He stood there starring at his barren toilet when it donned on him. Chaos stayed quiet up until this point, he chuckled.

**(**_**Figure it out all on your own did you?)**_

"Yuffie" Vincent growled.

**(**_**There you go host. She snuck in while you busy.)**_

_But how did she even get in here _he asked himself. Who would have thought that the great Vincent Valentine would be scared of Yuffie? The thing was he was terrified of her at the moment, she was holding his clothes hostage and all he had was his towel. What would she think of him when she saw all his scars?

_**(You can't stay holed up in you bathroom all night host.)**_Chaos sneered. As much as he hated to admit it Chaos was right. He slowly walked to the doorway and peaked around the corner to his bed. There sat Yuffie who did a little wave. Pulling his head back in he took a deep breath and stepped out to face the cunning ninja who was still on his bed with his clothes. Whatever she had planned worked, at least for now since he only had a towel for protection.

She giggled as she watched him step out of the bathroom wrapped in his towel and clutching it in a death grip with his human hand, his metal arm across his chest holding his bicep.

"Hi Vinny" she said excitedly.

"Yuffie, can I have my clothes" Vincent asked quietly. He dropped his head down so his bangs could hide his face.

"I don't have them Vinny" she smiled mischievously.

"Your hand is on them." He replied lifting his head up so he could stare into her stormy grey eyes. No one has ever seen him lacking this much clothes with the exception of Cloud and Tifa who had to remove his shirt so they could bandage him up after he carelessly let a boarhound almost have him for dinner. It went after Marlene but he was closer and faster. It turned its claws on him as he pushed her away. He didn't have time to get his gun out; all he could do was claw back. Now Yuffie was sitting on his bed seeing in all his pale glory.

Yuffie stopped bouncing and stared at the stoic gunman in front of her. _He is ripped _she thought. Though he had a lot of scars she was focused on his build. His arms were muscular and defined, his abs were chiseled, his legs were amazingly strong. Under his clothes he kept this amazing body hidden. They made him look more menacing and scary, but almost frail. From where he stood and what she saw he was far from fragile and now she understood when Cloud said that Vincent was the strongest one of the group, though she was sure it was for another reason.

"Damn Vinny" she said smiling.

Right away he lowered his vermillion eyes to the floor focusing intently on one board. _She is staring at my scars, my sins _he thought letting his bangs fall in his face again.

_OH CRAP! I said that out loud. _Yuffie cursed herself. Feeling she might have actually offended him she hopped off his bed scooping his clothes up with her in one single movement.

"Vinny, wait here, I wanna do something for you" she smiled then opened his door.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope"

Yuffie closed the door and left Vincent alone wrapped in his towel.

Remembering he had a pair of pants in his dresser turned and grabbed the door handle and twisted. It didn't budge; he then walked over to his nightstand and realized that she took his key. He could shoot the door open, but being as close the engine room as he was he figured that would be a bad idea. He was definitely screwed now. He sat down on his bed and cursed himself for not hiding it again. The only thing he could do now was put up with Yuffie until she relinquished her hold on his clothes or the key. His clock said 6:30.

"This is going to be a long night" he said to himself.

_**(Could be fun too)**_

_No it can't, why do I always get into situations like this?_

_**(She doesn't give you many options)**_

His other demons laughed at Chaos's last comment, Vincent winced inwardly.

He sat with his back to the door waiting for Yuffie to return dreading what she had planned next.

Smiling she sat his clothes down on her bed kicking off her shoes. She couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of leaving Vincent wrapped in a towel in his room. Walking out of her room she headed for the kitchen meeting up with Cloud and Tifa in the hall and grabbing Tifas arm in the process taking her back a few steps. Cloud looked back at the two girls and shook his head. His bad feelings came rushing back but he suppressed them as he walked to his room to settle in for a movie.

"I did it" Yuffie whispered

"Did what" Tifa asked.

"Follow me"

Yuffie spun on her heels pulling Tifa to her room. Once Yuffie was out of the way Tifas eyes widened.

"Yuffie, are those?"

"Vincent's; Yep, but I left him a towel" she replied bouncing up and down happily.

"Oh Yuffie, please tell me you aren't planning anything bad are you?"

"Actually no; I was hoping you could fix the holes really quick since I am no good at it. Here, I have the needle and thread" Yuffie handed them to her though she wasn't sure where she pulled them from.

Smiling she sat down on her bed and went to work fixing the holes in his pants and shirt. Ten minutes later she winked as she left Yuffies room. Yuffies scooped up his clothes that were finally dry and the chocolates and scurried across the hallway to Vincent's room.

Tifa watched her enter his room, smiling she went in her own room. _Like or not Vince, she really likes you _she thought to herself.


	9. Visions in the Dark

Chapter 9

Visions in the dark

Stepping in she closed the door and noticed Vincent was sitting on his bed with his back to her. He felt he waited an eternity. His back was strong and the muscles rippled below his skin like the raging sea.

"Can I have my clothes back?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Not yet."

Yuffie was amazed at how long his hair really was; it went passed the middle of his back. That cloak of his was very deceiving in many ways. She crawled on to his bed behind him and watched as he tensed up and the muscles in his back constricted with her approach. She set his clothes down on the pillows and reached out and touched his broad shoulders.

"Yuffie"

"Oh hush. I'm not gonna hurt you. Geez, haven't you ever gotten a back rub before" she said as she began massaging his shoulders.

It had been many years since he allowed anyone this close to even give him a massage or touch him for that matter except if he needed help with injuries although he would still protest. But Yuffie was very good at this and she had him at a disadvantage. She stole his clothes knowing there wasn't much he would do since he wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of everyone else if he didn't have to. Besides, he was beginning to like Yuffie more and more and he knew she was doing this to show him that she really did care about him and if she could do it then so could he. The problem was he wasn't ready to let go of Lucrecia and was afraid of losing once he got her. Although her back rub was very slowly melting his ice cold exterior and he was beginning to think that maybe he should move on.

She felt him relax slightly under her hands. She smiled and decided to strike up a conversation, or at least try to.

"You need to loosen up Vinny" she spoke softly kneading her thumbs into his shoulders.

"Yuffie, why are you doing this?"

"I know you aren't that dense plus I am making up for dinner since you couldn't eat it" she replied moving up to his neck.

"You didn't know" he replied dropping his chin to his chest.

Looking over her shoulder to check the time the red numbers glared back their response. _7:10, good _she thought to herself moving her hands back to his shoulders. Raising his head he figured he would try again.

"Yuffie…" he began.

"No Vinny not yet, but if you insist you can put some pants on. But I am not done yet" Yuffies said cutting him off. Grabbing the silk pajama pants she dropped them in his lap. Looking down he heard Chaos laugh.

"Yuffie, these are not mine"

"They are now" she replied sitting back on her butt and letting go of his shoulders. He stood and walked into his bathroom this time closing the door before dropping his towel. Vincent sighed knowing that once again he was at a disadvantage, he pulled them on. They were long enough but they had no tie in the waist to cinch them tighter. Growling and hoping nothing would catch them and pull them down he opened the door the bathroom and stepped out.

Yuffie looked up and was in awe over the fit. His golden gauntlet stood out against the shiny silk and his abs held true to their perfect form. He slowly walked back towards her and she smiled when she saw just how dangerously low they sat on his narrow hips. She watched as he wouldn't make eye contact with her and it then clicked as to why. She climbed off his bed as he sat down and pulled the key to his closet from her pocket. Unlocking the door she pulled it open and opened the drawer that had his t-shirts in it. Closing the closet she giggled when she noticed it still had the tags on it. She walked back to the bed and settled next to Vincent who was now in his favorite sitting position. He had his clawed hand resting on his knee and his human arm was behind him bracing his body while his other leg was straight out in front of him. Again, he was looking down using his hair as a shield to hide behind since it wasn't restricted with his bandana.

She couldn't help but to scan over his muscular expanse again and this time seeing his scars. There were some on his arms like something had dug into the skin and pulled away, and then there was the Y shaped scar on his chest. She averted her gaze to his sides where she saw what looked like claw marks. There were also similar scars on his shoulders among the others that adorned his body. She shuddered with the thoughts of what Hojo could have done to him. Yuffie held out her hand with the shirt in it to the gunman who knew she was checking out his scars. Pulling his crimson eyes up he greeted hers and took the shirt with his human hand. She sat back and watched as he cut the tag off with a clawed finger and pulled the shirt over his head. Pulling his ebony hair from under the collar only for it to spill down his back like water and his bangs again falling in his face.

_He looks very sexy in that t-shirt _Yuffie thought.

"There, feel better now?" she questioned grabbing the chocolates. He nodded his head and turned so he was now sitting on the edge of his bed again, his back to Yuffie.

Seeing this Yuffie scooted closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder making him jump at the sudden contact.

"They don't bother me Vinny"

"Yuffie, can I have my clothes back" he asked trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

"Gawd Vince is that all you can think about" she snapped sitting back with her arms crossed on her chest and her legs folded up under her.

Vincent sighed again. He slid back and took up the spot leaning against his head board crossing his arms and pushing his long legs out in front of him, keeping his head lowered so he could hide behind the wall of hair he turned slightly his eyes meeting hers.

"Yuffie, you don't want to be with me" he said dropping his gaze to the silken pants.

She took in a deep breath and punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could. Snapping his head up he met her furious glare.

"Damn it Vince! There is nothing wrong with you and don't you even start the 'I'm a monster' thing either. Because if you were anything other than a person I wouldn't be here with you would I" she yelled at him. He wasn't expecting that from the ninja at all and quite frankly it took him by surprise.

"Besides that, how could a monster care the way you do, and don't say you don't because we all know you do" she said calming down and staring into the crimson orbs that seemed to almost glow from behind the curtain of hair. She knew she had a point and someday she would get him to see it.

"I have a question. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to but I have to ask it" she looked down at her hands. Her anger had diminished and Vincent knew the question that was coming up.

"Why is your wrist so sensitive?" Yuffie looked up when she saw his clawed hand flex and move as he tried to hold onto the fiery inferno that was welling up inside of him. He did everything he could not to growl at her or dig into the flesh of the arm he currently had a death grip on.

"It was only a question. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Its where _he _decided all the injections needed to be. Veins can only take so much" Vincent cut her off. Holding herself she shuddered at the thought and now understood the scars on his wrist.

"From the straps" he said his voice dripped with venomous hatred. Yuffie started to tear up; it was like he could read her mind and now he was struggling to fight back his anger for the man who quite literally took his life away.

Yuffie scooted backwards off the bed and tossed the chocolates on the bed.

"I'm sorry Vince" she said as she ran out his room, stopping only to quietly close the door. Slamming hers she crawled under the covers of her bed and sobbed uncontrollably. She had realized just how much pain he harbored and how he suffered those 30 some odd years ago. She couldn't believe he hid all this behind the beautiful face of his, but then it explained why he is the way he is. She decided then to give him his space and let him ponder the box of chocolates. Eventually sleep would pull her into its darkened abyss. After all they were leaving very early in the morning to set up camp by night fall.


End file.
